


Of Jumpers And Wizard's Chess

by nedflanders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, I have no idea how this site works, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Tom is a softie, Tom lives in Harry's time, as soft as he can be at least, this is a fluff experiment, works as a one shot too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nedflanders/pseuds/nedflanders
Summary: The adventure of introducing your boyfriend to the family at Christmas, or: how Harry's awkwardness almost ruined everything.





	Of Jumpers And Wizard's Chess

The snow was falling steadily from the sky, already covering the street with a thick white blanket, when Harry arrived at the doorstep of number twelve, Grimmauld Place. It was the first day of the winter holidays, and had that always been enough reason for Harry to be excited this year was all the more special to him.

Ron and Hermione were the first to enter the living room from where laughter and cheering could be heard as the twins, no doubt, showed Sirius their latest invention. The prospect of getting to spend some time again with his godfather made him almost forget that this was not like other years though. He turned around and glanced at the stiff figure next to him with a lopsided smile. Tom Riddle was the epitome of effortless charm mixed with well placed rudeness. But that did nothing to change Harry's affection for the Slytherin heir. As stupid as it may seem to the rest of his house. Harry could not even tell when their fights and banters had turned into teasing and flirting, but before he was even aware himself, he had fallen for Tom. Somewhere along the way Harry had started to care about the other and noticed as many similarities as there were differences. Differences so raw and massive that Harry sometimes wondered himself how the two of them even fit together. But they did. And here they were now. In his godfather's house, about to introduce Tom as his boyfriend.

 

 

They sat around the large kitchen table as animated chatter filled the room as Sirius and Remus began reminiscing their Hogwarts days. Sirius only half-heartedly warned them not to get too distracted during their exam period with a not so subtle gesture to Ron and Hermione, before the attention in the room shifted to Harry. Sirius held his gaze for a moment longer than usual and then let his eyes wander to Tom, who was sitting next to him. Harry had whispered and urgent “Behave.” to him before they had entered the room, but that had only gained him an eye roll from Tom, who smoothly proceeded to blossom to his charming self and actually involved himself in a conversation with the Weasleys. It was an act that never failed to amaze Harry, especially in times when the mask would disappear in the blink of an eye. Tom's opponent then could do nothing but stare as Tom attacked with a sharp tongue and pointed words, not caring about the effect they had; or maybe because he knew exactly what those words could do.

 

Sirius cleared his throat and Harry's thoughts were drawn back to the present. Next to him he could sense Tom looking attentively across the table. _Showtime._

 

“So, how is it that you two became friends?” He pointed between them with his wine glass still in hand.

The room fell silent as though someone had finally voiced the question everyone had been waiting for.

 

“Well, we have lots of classes together.” Harry said slowly. It were full three classes, but what did that matter now.

Tom raised a brow and the corner of his mouth twitched ever so slightly , mockingly encouraging him to continue. Harry pulled his attention back from Tom and looked at his godfather again whose eyes now held an odd twinkle. Harry took a sip of his pumpkin juice and averted his gaze. He tried to carefully step around the elephant in the room although he knew that the dishes would break sooner or later. Back at Hogwarts this whole introduction thing had seemed like a brilliant idea to Harry. The last step of being _officially_ -officially a couple. But now he could not fathom why he had not simply mentioned it in a letter. This was far too formal for his liking.

The silence stretched on for a moment longer before Tom began to speak, drawing everyone's attention to him instead.

 

“I understand that the different houses – especially mine – can seem rather odd at first glance, but we practically had no choice.” Tom paused and turned to Harry with an innocent smile, that he knew meant more bad than good. “When he blew up his cauldron, Professor Slughorn thought it was the best for everyone's safety that I supervise him for a while.” Tom's smile now almost appeared shy to the untrained eye, and Harry could do nothing but stare as the bastard twisted the truth.

 

“That was an accident and it only happened once.” Harry muttered in an attempt to defend his pride. He promptly turned back to his pumpkin juice then, twirling the cup between his fingers. And it was Sirius' turn now to raise his brows. The man sighed and was about to say something but before he could even utter a word Harry was talking in quick words again.

“It is not like I am suddenly _that_ bad at potions! I was simply... _distracted_.” Harry shot a pointed look at Tom before he continued. “And besides, that's not really the point. We started talking during classes and, well, you know how friendships work. We started to hang out and do things together.” Harry was guesturing wildly with his hands and he dearly hoped that Tom would not catch on the opportunity to elobarate what kind of things they did together.

 

“Friendship?”, Sirius asked with a slightly confused expression and before Harry could properly think he replied: ”Friendship.”

 

He could hear a sharp intake of air from the side and when he looked saw Hermione busying herself with the table décor, her brows arched high on her forehead. Ron next to her had turned slightly red and tried his hardest not to look in Harry's direction. Harry could hear the muffled snickering from George at his exclamation. “Let's not be friends then, Fred.” It was as though the room and its occupants had fallen into slow motion as Harry realized that this had been the perfect chance to say it and he had managed to run it over in full speed.

Harry looked at Tom then only to find the latter already staring at him. Tom's face was an unreadable mask, his dark grey eyes betraying no emotion and Harry overcame the sudden need to reach for his hand underneath the table. But that urge was stopped as soon as it arised with one uttered word in parseltongue.

 

“ _Coward.”_

 

 

It was only later that day when everyone had descended to their rooms that Harry found himself alone with Tom in their shared bedroom. Harry closed the door and leaned against it, letting out an exhausted sigh. He ran a hand through his unruly hair and closed his eyes. This was not how he had expeted this day to turn out. Earlier that evening Tom had excused himself to head upstairs, as he felt his mood gradually growing sour and Harry knew he himself was to blame for that. When he opened his eyes again, they immediately fell onto the figure on one of the single beds. Tom was leaning against the headrest, a book in his lap and pen in hand as he sketched the outside view of their window. He did not look up, nor made any other indication that he had noticed Harry enter, which only added to Harry's feeling of guilt.

He took tentative steps towards his boyfriend and sat on the opposite end of the bed, mirroring Tom's position. And still, he was not receiving a reaction. Harry sighed again and gently nudged the other's leg with his foot.

 

“Tom?” At this at last his boyfriend looked up and placed the pen down in his lap. A silence stretched between them and Harry knew for certain that the other was hurt.

 

“I am sorry.”

 

The words hang in the air and Harry was not sure how to proceed from here. Tom's eyes never left his, observant and accusing. But Harry could see the vulnearability in them. He opened his mouth again but no words came out. He reached out a hand to lay on Tom's knee, in what he hoped would be understood as a guesture of comfort. Tom raised a brow and pursed his lips before speaking.

 

“One would think you had more to offer after all the crap you said today.” The words were laced with ice and Harry worried his bottom lip between his teeth. _At least he allowed the touch._

 

“Tom, I...I was stupid and I know it.” He gave a light squeeze and tried to find the right words. “I kind of panicked. I did not expect it to be so difficult.” His voice grew higher at the end and Harry was certain that this had to be the least impressive apology of all time.

 

“Panicked.” The word was barely a whisper yet it seemed to ring loud and clear in the quiet of the room. Tom moved his legs closer to himself, so that Harry was now clutching the black duvet.

“I thought you _planned_ to tell them we are together today, because, and I quote _“It's so much more personal, Tom”_ Harry was given an incredilous look. His own words cut like knifes.

 

“I know and I wanted to, but-”

 

“But what, Harry? Because I do not understand it. Or was this simply not important enough to mention?”

Harry's eyes widened in shock and he shook his head, because no way was that true to him.Tom's eyes shined with held back emotions and Harry could see that his boyfriend was trying to stay at least somewhat composed as he crossed his arms and finally averted his gaze. Tom was about to retrieve his book but Harry was faster. In one swift movement he got up from his position and straddled the other's lap.

 

“Don't. Don't think for one second that I do not want you.” The words were spoken in an urgent whisper. Harry was breathing harshly as realization fully dawned on him. And seriously how could he have been so stupid? He rested his forehead against Tom's as the latter seemed to be at a loss of words. Harry cupped Tom's face gently with his hands, tracing his thumbs over soft skin. Their eyes met and Harry felt himself slip into the stormy grey sea ruled by emotions usually hidden. Confusion, longing, fear and-

Harry's mouth felt all too dry all of a sudden and he swallowed down the three little words that were threatening to escape his lips. Instead he leaned down and closed the gap between them. Connecting their lips in a kiss that turned more lewd with every shallow breath they were taking. Soft moans left Tom's lips as he deepend the kiss, one hand placed on Harry's hip while the other pulled at the dark locks. The motion earned him a satisfied groan and Harry pushed his hips down then, grinding against Tom's crotch. But before he could fully relish the feeling of bliss, Harry had been pushed down on the bed, Tom hovereing above him. A smile was ghosting over his lips as he let out a chuckle.

“You really have a one-track-mind.” Tom's breath was still uneven as he said those words and Harry could feel a pout tugging at his own lips.

 

“Well, it would greatly help if you were less attractive.” He blurted out without even thinking but could not find it in himself to regret those words.

Tom laughed fully now and leaned down to press a kiss on his cheek before laying down next to him. They were both staring at the ceiling. The lack of space on the bed not bothering Harry in the slightest, as it gave him all the more reason to press closer to Tom. Seeing him so relaxed and content was a privilege Harry would not exhange for anything. The usually perfectly combed hair was now disheveled, the buttons of Tom's shirt were opened around the neck giving Harry a perfect view of the other's collarbones. Harry watched the rise and fall of Tom's chest with a new found fascination. When his eyes wandered back to the handsome face it was to find the other already gazing at him.

 

“I would ask if you liked what you see, but luckily I already know the answer.” The teasing tone of Tom's voice made heat rush up into Harry's cheeks and he cursed his body for being so weak when it came to the Slytherin boy.

 

“Oh, shut up, Tom!” But this did little to erase the satisfied smirk on the other's lips. Tom's fingers grazed his cheeks then, evoking a set of goosebumps to run down Harry's spine, whose eyes fluttered close at the sensation.

 

“Tomorrow.” Tom said and Harry heard the pleading. He kissed his lips again, carefull and slow. Their lips were moving softly against each other before Harry pulled back.

“Tomorrow.”, he replied. And this time, harry swore, he would keep his promise.

 

 

 

 

 

Tomorrow came sooner than Tom had probably anticipated as Harry proceeded to shake him awake at an ungodly hour. The sky was still dark outside and the curtains only let a small sliver of light from the street lamps into the room, which did nothing to help his tired mind to adjust to whatever was going on.

 

“Hey, don't fall back asleep!” The whine came from above him and for a second Tom was confused as to how Harry had managed to get into their dorms, before he remembered where he was.

 

“What's the matter, Harry?” Tom stiffled a yawn and ran a hand through his hair. It was definitely too early. His voice was still husky from the lack of use and Harry decided to ignore the effect it had on him in favour of getting back to the task at hand.

 

“I want to show you something.”, he replied with a smile as he took Tom's hands and tugged the older boy out of bed.

 

“What time even is it?” Tom stood groggily before him, eyes still glazed with sleep, hair standing up in every direction. Add another thing to the list of reasons why he adored the other.

 

“It's around 6 o'clock, now come.” The disbelieving look Tom gave him was almost comical.

 

“Harry...”

 

“Just trust me, okay?” And if he sounded slightly desperate then neither of them commented on it. Harry tugged at Tom's hand again, leading him down the stairs while trying to make as little noise as possible. The rest of the house was just as dark as their room, although that was nothing out of the ordinary. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs and Harry turned around to face Tom, the small smile never leaving his lips.

 

“Close your eyes.”, he whispered and Tom raised a single brow at the unusual request before complying. His heart fluttered lightly in his chest and he tried to blame it on the early hour instead of feeling nervous. Harry lead him further down the hall and into the living room. He closed the door behind them before taking out his wand and flicking it once. Soon music filled the air, old-fashioned and slightly strained but it managed to fill the December morning with warmth.

 

“You can look again.” And when Tom opened his eyes again they immediately fell onto the green-eyed boy infront of him. He was illuminated by a silver glow that radiated from above them. As Tom looked up he could see that small light balls had been conjured to float around the ceiling, bathing the room in crystal light. The music came from a gramophone by the tall window, playing a slow melody with orchestra sounds. Harry took his hand again then, motioning him closer until they stood in the center of the room. Tom was still silent. His lips were parted in silent awe and he did not know what to say. He looked at Harry as if he had never seen him before. He cupped the other's face gently with his free hand, eyes never wavering from the emerald orbs.

 

“You are unpredictable.” The words evoked a chuckle from Harry and he reached his hands up and around Tom's neck. At the silent request Tom let his hands rest on the other's waist, pulling him closer. They started to sway from side to side in the rhythm of the music. Their eyes never leaving each other's as they got slowly lost in their lover's presence. They moved in small circles around the room until Harry's legs hit the cushions of the sofa. He was lightly pushed down and Tom joined him in a heartbeat. Connecting their lips in a feverish kiss. Tongues licked along soft lips, teeth teasingly bit the sensitive flesh. Soft moans joined the music in the room as all thought was left behind and the sensations the other made them feel was the only thing left. They parted for air for the shortest moment only to kiss again in the need for more, as pleasure was slowly building inside of them.

Harry pushed the other down, sitting on Tom's lap as he leaned down to kiss along the sharp jawline. Tom's fingers found their way into Harry's hair, leading the mouth down towards his neck. When Harry sucked on the skin Tom could not help but shudder at the feeling, back arching in pleasure and inevitably grinding against the body on top of him. Harry took in a sharp breath of air, pushing his hips down against the buldge and groaned against Tom's skin as the latter's hands ran down his back and slipped underneath his pyjama pants to grope his ass.

 

Harry's hands slipped underneath Tom's shirt, feeling the skin and every shudder along their way. He pushed the fabric up and kissed the soft skin of Tom's stomach. A satisfied moan left his lips when he felt the other's quickened heartbeat. He moved away from Tom then to sit up and connected their gazes as he worked to push down Tom's pants to mid-thigh. The other swallowed in response, fingers digging into the cushions. Tom hissed when Harry finally freed his cock and wrapped his lips around the head without hesitation. His tongue ran across the slit and Harry had to push down the hips that were thrusting upwards. He licked along the shaft, tracing the veins before engulfing the cock with his mouth again. Harry bopped his head up and down in an even pace while fondling the balls with his hand.

Tom was panting by now. Groans and gasps left his thoat every time Harry hollowed his cheeks just like _that._ He threw his head back and searched blindly with his hand for the other's head. Harry moaned around the hard felsh as his hair was roughly pulled and he groaned in approval when Tom started to fuck his mouth. The thrusts were fast and irregular, working steadily towards his climax. The moans grew louder with each thrust, adding to Harry's own pleasure as Tom's cock sretch his lips and the brutal pace left him dizzy.

Tom let out a keening sound and Harry knew it would not take long anymore. He started to suck again and moved his hand up and down the shaft until Tom stiffened with one last thrust and came in his mouth. Harry groaned at the taste and swallowed as he continued to milk every last drop from Tom's dick. The older boy looked up at him through hooded lids, breath still uneven in the aftermath of his orgasm. Grey eyes sparkled silver in the light from above them. Harry kissed his way up Tom's chest then. Feather light breaths lingered on the skin until he pecked Tom's lips with a smile. Tom's arms wrapped around his back and he let out a content sigh.

 

“Happy Christmas, Tom.”

 

 

 

 

They had long since been back in their room when Sirius' call reached them from downstairs, informing them that breakfast was ready. When they took their seats along the table the attention soon centred around them again as curious eyes found the hickeys on Tom's neck, that the latter had refused to cover. The Slytherin pretended to be oblivious to the stares while the others exhanged looks of mutual understanding to simply ignore the obvious in favour of a less awkward morning.

 

That was until Harry's hand found Tom's thigh and he searched for Sirius' eyes.

And then began to speak.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a Harry Potter fanfic and also a premier on this site! The title will eventually make sense (probably in the second chap) thank you so much for reading! and I apologize for any errors, English is not my first language. Please leave some feedback <3


End file.
